This invention relates to apparatus for conveying material and particularly new and useful improvements for obtaining flexible connections between rigid auger tube sections on portable grain auger assemblies.
Over the last several years new configurations of portable grain handling equipment have come into use which utilize more than one straight section of auger flighting and tubing. Such configurations have been developed due to features relating to unloading hopper bottom trailers, flexible auger hopper positioning and the use of farm tractors to position grain augers.
Since the relative positioning of the two auger sections connecting together may vary significantly from job to job, a flexible coupling mechanism which allows freedom of movement and yet facilitates smooth material flow from the outlet of one section to the inlet of another section is desirable.
Typically, a portable grain auger consists of a long piece of flighting within a round tubing section mounted on an adjustable undercarriage. The configuration is such that the tube sits at an incline with an opening at the top serving as an outlet and another opening at the bottom serving as an inlet. The mounting of the auger tubing to the undercarriage is constructed so that an adjustment to the undercarriage linkage allows the angle of inclination of the auger to be changed; thus making it possible to position the outlet at any desired height.
Another shorter section of auger flighting and tubing is often used in combination with this configuration is such a manner that the outlet of the short auger section feeds into the inlet for the long inclined auger tube. Tne inlet on the short auger is then normally fitted with a hopper to facilitate dumping into it from a truck or trailer. While the outlet of the short auger section remains fixed in position relative to the inlet of the long auger section, the inlet of the short auger can normally be swung from side to side and raised and lowered with respect to the outlet as required.